


La Maldad de Asta

by Enelgod1



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enelgod1/pseuds/Enelgod1
Summary: Después de que Asta recibe su grimorio de Anti magia encontrandose con su demonio logrando ser persuadido al lado oscuro pero sus amigos podrán rescatarlo de ese trágico futuro
Relationships: Asta x harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. El plan del Diablo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que esta versión alterna de anime le guste aparte subiré cada capitulo cada 2 dias ya que conlleva tiempo e intentar ser fiel al anime original además este es el primera historia de Asta x harem que veo en este sitio así que sin mas comencemos .

**-Prologo: Todo inicia cuando Asta obtiene su grimorio al rescatar a yuno del tipo del tipo de las cadenas .**

**Asta:** Por fin mi primer grimorio esto será el primer paso para cumplir mi sueño de ser el rey mago y casarme con mi amor platónico **(gritando a todo pulmón).**

 **Yuno :** (Se queda sin palabras al ver el grimorio de asta ,pero sintió una magia oscura rodeando a su mejor amigo asta )

 **Asta :** Yuno mi verdadera magia es no rendirme ,además debemos irnos a la inglesia para descan…

**-Pero de repente asta se desmalla asustando al mismo yuno de tener su cara tranquila ahora mostraba una gran preocupación por su amigo asi que lo llevo de la manera inmediata a su hogar para recuperarse.**

**Yuno :** Asta espero que te recuperes para que me veas convertido en el rey mago **( Sosteniendo una sonrisa divertida recordando el pasado )**

 **Mente de Asta :** Así que quieres ser rey mago por favor no me hagas reír ¡tu! un simple campesino odiado por todos mejor dame tu cuerpo y cumpliré todos tus deseos mas profundos (Una voz siniestra en el vacío)

 **Asta :** ¡Nunca mi magia es nunca rendirme ¡

 **Mente de Asta :** ¿Estas segura que tal si miramos todas las burlas que hicieron tus “seres queridos “?

**Flashback (Asta teniendo 8 años )**

**Hermana Lily :** Que pesado es asta a pesar de lo que hago por el siempre mi irrita su vos tan horrible espero que muera cuando le toque ir a la capital **( Mirando de forma siniestra a Asta )**

 **Mente de Asta :** Si no te convence que tal este hahahaha **(Riéndose de manera descontrolada)**

**Flashback (Dia de la obtención del grimorio)**

**Padre :** **(Viendo desde la ventana )** Yuno tu fuiste el mejor en todo en cambio “al no deseado ” posiblemente lo venda como esclavo en el mercado **(Tirando al piso un retrato de asta con mucho enojo )**

 **Mente de Asta :** Tengo recuerdos de todos tu “familia “ ,pero parece que no puedes soportar más así que aceptas el trato ¿si o no? **(Mirando de manera alegre la cara de Asta )**

 **Asta :** … (Quedándose en shock profundo soltando sus lágrimas descontroladamente )

**-En la inglesia de Hage -**

**-Al llegar a la iglesia reporto al padre y a la hermana Lily todo lo sucedido dejando en shock a todos en la habitación .**

**Hermana Lily:** Que fuerte se ha vuelto asta espero que se encuentre bien **( Mirando a Asta con preocupación )**

 **Padre :** Lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar **( Miraba a asta con orgullo y esperanza )** ¿Vienes Yuno ?

 **Yuno :** Creo que estaré un rato mas **.**

 **Mente de Yuno:** Asta espero que te recuperes y que por fin te pueda mostrar mis verdaderos sentimiento .

**Fin del capitulo 1 ,parece que Yuno guarda secretos sentimentales ,pero esta historia no es un yaoi además habrá partes de yuri ;espero que le den mucho apoyo si ven faltas ortográficas losiento pero tendré que omitir algunas para que sea mas fluido la lectura .**


	2. Camino a la capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta y Yuno se alistan para el examen para ingresar a una orden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal queridos lectores espero que les halla gustado el capitulo 1 pero lo malo que me quedo muy corto como siempre traere cada capitulo como maximo 2 dias sin mas comencemos

**-Mientras amanecía en el pequeño pueblo de Hage algo ocurría en la mente de nuestro personaje favorito Asta haciendo estremecer a todo su alrededor –**  
 **Mente de Asta :** Parece que por fin tomaste una decisión **( Mostrando una gran sonrisa )**  
 **Asta :** …  
 **Mente de asta :** hahaha parece que ya no muestras la misma actitud cuando nos conocíamos **(acercándose a Asta)**  
 **Asta :** … **(Mostraba una sonrisa demoniaca rodeándolo relámpagos negros )**  
 **Mente de Asta :** Sabia que tomarías una buena decisión ;déjame presentarme yo soy el diablo de la anti magia temido en mi propio reino de debiluchos ahora te otorgare el 90 porciento de mi poder demoniaco con lo cual podrás controlar la gravedad y el tiempo mismo además tienes la capacidad de controlar las espadas de anti magia ahahaha **( Entregando las espadas con una gran sonrisa )**  
 **Asta :** Ya veo pero primero seria entrenar para poder controlar todo mi poder además mantener mi antigua personalidad para no mostrar sospechas **( Acabando con una risa estremecedora )**  
 **Mente de Asta :** No esta nada mal ahahaha parece que te están hablando afuera no olvides nuestro trato .  
 **-En el momento se convierte en una esfera oscura entrando en le cuerpo de Asta rodeando todo el cuerpo de una masa oscura pasado esto se da cuenta que alguien le habla –**  
 **Yuno :** Parece que no quiere despertarse **( Acabando con una sonrisa de una joven enamorada )**  
 **Asta :** ¿Yuno que ha pasado ?  
 **Yuno :** **(dándose cuenta que Asta había despertado mostrando su actitud de siempre )** Nada idiota que por fin despiertas parece que te has olvidado que falta pocos días para las elecciones de los caballeros del reino  
 **Asta :** ¡Diablos es verdad¡ lo mejor es alistarnos que en la tarde salimos para llegar al reino justo a tiempo **(Gritando a todo pulmón)**  
 **Yuno :** Lo que tu digas .  
 **-Llegada la tarde se alistaron para el viaje de la capital despidiéndose de su familia –**  
 **Hermana Lily:** Chicos porfavor cuídense afuera y esperaos que ingresen ambos al mismo escuadrón **(Soltando unas lagrimas )**  
 **Padre :** Lo mismo digo cuídense los dos  
 **Asta :** Por supuesto ya verán todos que me convertiré en el rey mago **(Mostrando una gran “sonrisa”)**  
 **Familia :** ¡Cuidense ¡  
 **-Ambos Yuno y Asta tomaron rumbo hacia la capital -**  
 **-1er Dia –**  
 **Asta:** Creo que lo oportuno seria descansar un poco **(Mostrándose demasiado agotado )**  
 **Yuno :** Humm creo que ire a buscar un poco de agua no tardare mucho. **(Ignorando a Asta )**  
 **Asta :** Aquí te espero cuídate .  
 **-Al pasar los minutos Asta decide dormirse un rato pensando todo lo que ha pasado pero en ese momento pasa un grupo de bandidos viendo a Asta totalmente “indefenso “-**  
 **Bandido 1:** Miren un chico descansando en aquel árbol **(Diciéndolo con una sonrisa)**  
 **Bandido 2 :** Creo que se dirige a la capital para participar en el examen .  
 **Bandido 3 :** Tienes razón que tal si lo asaltamos y con suerte conseguimos su grimorio **(señalando su bolso)**  
 **Bandido 4 :** hahaha es nuestro dia de suerte **( Corriendo hacia Asta )**  
 **-Los bandidos se decidieron en robar a Asta pero no contaban con una presencia que lo veía desde el grimorio–**  
 **Demonio:** Parece que unos incautos se atrevieron a atacarnos vere como a Asta los despedaza ahahaha **( Rodeando a Asta con su energia de anti magia )**  
 **Bandido 1** : Este será un trabajo facil **( Desatando su propio grimorio lanzando una bola de fuego)**  
 **Bandido 2 :** Muere¡¡¡ **(Lanzando ataque de plantas )**  
 **-Antes que impactaran a nuestro protagonista ambos ataque desaparecen y todo el paisaje empieza a oscurecer-**  
 **Bandido 3:** ¿Qué esta pasando ? (Totalmente asustado )  
 **-En eso se dan cuenta que Asta se encontraba atrás suyo con su grimorio activado y una oscuridad que lo rodeaba pero antes que digan algo son cortados por todos lado tanto fue asi que las cortadas dañaron un pueblo cercano y varias montañas a su alrededor –**  
 **Asta:** … **(Guardando sus espadas)**  
 **Demonio :** ahaha ni utilizaste mi poder y destruiste el paisaje entero **(Absorbiendo Los grimorios de los bandidos)**  
 **Asta :** Lo mejor seria ir donde esta Yuno para que no sospeche de nada **( Dirigiendo por donde paso Yuno )**  
 **-Al pasar los minutos encontró a una mujer que tenia un gran parecido a Yuno bañándose en el arroyo Teniendo la misma forma de pelo que Yuno pero un poco mas largo hablando del resto tenia una cara totalmente perfecta con un trasero grande y un cuerpo de una diosa pero ignorando la posibilidades decidio volver ya que no encontraba a Yuno por ningún lado –**  
 **Yuno :** Maldicion el sello se ha roto lo mejor seria volver con mi amado Asta **( Reparando el sello y retornando al lugar)**  
 **-Pasaron los minutos y Yuno por fin llega donde Asta –**  
 **Asta :** Por fin viniste Yuno un poco mas y te dejaba tirado en el camino **(Riéndose en voz alta** )  
 **Yuno :** Te hubiera ganado con mi magia de viento idiota **(soltando una risa )**  
 **-2do Dia -**  
 **-Faltando minutos para que nuestros protagonistas lleguen a su destino-**  
 **Yuno:** Asta espero que te hallas esforzado para que ambos podemos ingresar a una orden **(Mirando a Asta de forma desafiante)**  
 **Asta :** No cabe duda como crees que me convertiré en rey mago **(Gritando con alegría )**  
 **Yuno :** Ni lo sueños yo seré rey mago **(Diciéndolo con voz seria )**  
 **Nota de Autor : Esta parte sera el mismo discurso del Capitan William**  
 **-1era Evaluacion –**  
 **Asta :** Mierda como voy aprobar este examen si no tengo magia **( Mostrando mucha frustacion)**  
 **-De repente se oye una voz dentro de su cabeza –**  
 **Demonio:** hahaha veo que tienes dificultades pero no te preocupes absorbere tu anti magia desatando tu verdadera magia que me trae bastante asco **(Invocando un segundo grimorio de cuatro hojas )**  
 **Asta :** Esto es … **(Viendo que el grimorio es de la magia de luz quedandose en shock )**

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Dia de la Prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta y Yuno intentando ingresar a una orden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten si les gusta mi contenido o algo por mejorar seria de mucha ayuda sin mas comencemos.

**-Prologo: Proseguimos en el momento que Asta consigue el grimorio de cuatro hojas**

**Asta:** Espera que esta vez si funcione **(Fluyendo su mana en la escoba ).**

**-Al hacer esto empezó a elevarse superando al resto por mucho pero puso demasiado mana que desintegro la escoba-**

**Asta :** ¡Nooo¡ (Gritando “desesperadamente” )

**-Antes que golpee su mejor amigo Yuno lo atrapa con su magia de viento salvándose pero el único que se dio cuenta de la acción de Asta fue Yami “capitán de los toros negros”-**

**Mente de yami : ¿** Qué demonios **?(Preguntándose como pudo utilizar la escoba sin magia )**

 **Yuno :** Idiota **(Salvando a Asta )**

 **Demonio :** ahahaha Hubieras usado tu grimorio de luz para salvarte (Riendo en la oscuridad )

 **Asta :** De ninguna manera aparte no debo llamar la atención de todos (Diciendolo sin sentimientos )

 **Mente de Asta :** Parece que no te olvidaste del trato 

**Flashback (Despues de la aparición del demonio)**

**Demonio :** Lo que planeo que hagas es intentar revivirme completamente y para eso necesito recolectar las piedras mágicas **(Mostrando las piedras )**

 **Asta :** Por fin podre obtener mi venganza **(Perdiendo sus emociones )**

**Fin del Flashback**

**-Luego de que acabara la primera prueba empezó la fase final con la que demostraran su poder y por fin ingresar a una orden -**

**Asta :** ¿Ahora con quien peleo ?( **Sonriendo a los participantes )**

 **Participante1:** ¿Quién es ese debilucho?

 **Participante2:** Me contaron que es de un pueblo desconocido **(Sonriendo con burla)**

 **Partipante1:** Hahaha espero que no muera en plena prueba

**-Luego de un rato se le acerca un chico con aires de superioridad-**

**Mente de Asta :** Por fin un debilucho que merece morir **(Expulsando un aura de anti magia)**

Sekke: Debilucho me harías el favor de dejarte humillar para ingresar a una orden fujaa **(Tocando el hombro de Asta )**

 **Asta :** Por mi esta bien **(Sonriendo)**

**-Por otro lado Yuno intentando buscar a su amor platónico para enfrentarse y mostrarle su superioridad-**

**Yuno :** Diablos no pude ver a Asta-kun pero al menos puedo lucirme enfrente de el **(Ocultando una risa)**

**-Empezó los primeros enfrentamientos y para nuestro protagonista era lo mas aburrido–**

**Demonio:** ¿Que harás Asta usar tu magia de luz o la anti magia ?

 **Asta :** Ya se me ocurrió un plan divertido **(Mostrando una sonrisa falsa )**

 **Desconocido:** Diablos lo veo muy confiado aparte no vi su grimorio por ningún lado **(Sonriendo con nerviosismo)**

**-Ya pasado un tiempo por fin le toca el turno a Asta –**

**Desconocido :** Ahaha te lamentaras haberte enfrentado a mi **(Activando su grimorio)**

**Asta: …(Ocultando su mirado )**

**Mente de Sekke:** Mi mejor opción seria derribarlo con mi mejor hechizo **(Ocultando su nerviosismo)**

**Asta: … (Saco la primera espada de antimagia elevando trozos de la arena )**

**-En ese preciso momento Yami cambio su mirada tranquila a una cara de miedo-**

**Mente de Yami** : Que tipo de ki desprende este niño es demasiado gigantesco y su aura es de un asesino **(Cayéndose su cigarro)**

 **Sekke :** ¡ Toma mi hechizo mas fuerte¡ **(Lanzando esferas de gran potencia )**

**-Al lanzar el ataque todo el publico se sorprendió pero uno de la zona de participantes se dio cuenta del aura que emitía Asta-**

**Yuno :** ¿Que es esta aura que emite Asta ?( **Mirando con preocupación la batalla)**

**-En otro lugar-**

**Finral:** ¿Yami estas bien ? **(Asustado de la actitud de su jefe )**

 **Yami :** Inutil crea un portal enfrente del mocoso de la esfera **(Hablando de forma seria)**

**-En el combate –**

**Mente de Sekke:** ahahah vas a parar mi gran ataque con esa espada vieja

**-Pero el desconocido se dio cuenta del aura que expulsaba el lugar pero vio por un momento a Asta y se aterro hasta el alma-**

**Asta:…(Levantando su espada enfrente del ataque mostrando una sonrisa demoniaca casi visible)**

**-Al momento de chocar el poder con la espada lo empezaba a absorber poniendo de rojo la espada de anti magia y el aura gigante que emite el lugar es reunida en la espada pero en ese momento Yami salta a la zona de combate sorprendiendo a todos–**

**Yuno: … (Totalmente asustada del poder de aquella espada)**

**-Con la ayuda de Finral ;Yami logro ponerse al frente del desconocido con su espada en mano empujando al desconocido fuera del ring –**

**Asta:** Contrataque demoniaco del rey demonio **(liberando la energía roja que almacenaba en la espada )**

 **Yami :** Corte oscuro **(Gastando bastante mana en el ataque )**

**-Al chocar ambos ataques Yami pudo lograr enviar el ataque al cielo pero fue tan rápido que nadie pudo ver nada -**

**Sekke** : … **(Desmallando en el suelo)**

 **Publico :** ¿Como pudo a ver ganado? **(Sorprendido)**

**-Al pasar el combate Yami se acerco a Asta -**

**Asta:** ¿Por qué te metiste en mi ataque?( **Soltando una risa )**

 **Yami :** ¡Mocoso como tienes tanto poder¡ **(Sosteniendo enojado la cabeza de Asta)**

 **Capitan1:** Yami que haces agrediendo a los participantes **(Mirando de forma serie )**

 **Capitan2 :** Que lamentable ahahaha **(Afilando sus cuchillas )**

 **Yami :** Ahorita voy inútiles, mira niño espero que elijas mi orden o sino lo lamentaras **(Activando su aura terrorífica)**

 **Asta :** Por supuesto **( Adolorido y “asustado” )**

**-En otro lado –**

**Yuno** :¿Qué diablos fue eso ?( **Totalmente exitada del poder de Asta lamiéndose los labios )**

 **Participante:** Es nuestro turno campesino espero que me des pelea

**Yuno:…(soltando una risa )**


	4. Fin de las elecciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la demora del capitulo tuve problemas familiares y puede que me demore un poco mas con los capitulos sin mas comencemos

**-Prologo: Seguimos con la batalla de Yuno .**

**Asta:** Que aburrido la pelea de yuno que tal si lo hacemos algo interesante **(Sacando su grimorio y lanzando una esfera negro al contrincante de Yuno ).**

**-A los pocos segundos inicio la pelea y Yuno lanzo su hechizo de aire con total confianza pero noto la mirada de su contrincante algo perdida soltando una pequeña aura en su interior -**

**Yuno :** ¿Qué diablos? **(Viendo que no hizo ningún rasguño)**

**-Antes que se de cuenta es golpeado con una espada de fuego mandando a volar a la esquina del área de combate por otro lado en la zona de capitanes -**

**Capitan 1 :** Parece que tenemos buenos novatos este año **(Mirando el combate)**

 **Capitan 2 :** No me sorprende de aquel noble ahahah

 **Finral :** Que velocidad **(Quedándose sorprendido)**

 **Yami:** No has notado que triplico su mana de la nada **(Susurrando a finral)**

**-Pero Yami noto algo raro dentro del noble que le hacia recordar a Asta pero justo Yuno se levanta del polvo sorprendiendo a todos-**

**Yuno :** Bastardo **(Subiendo su poder a su limite)**

 **Demonio :** Que tal si le quitas tu poder haber que hace **(soltando una risa)**

 **Asta :** humm hay que probar **(Señalando al noble)**

**-Entonces al levantarse Yuno preparo un ataque poderoso pero noto que el noble volvió en si algo confundido-**

**Noble :** ¿Que diablos paso? **(Viendo que su mana disminuyo enormemente )**

 **Yuno :** Magia de viento ventarrón **( Mirando de forma seria )**

 **Noble :** ¡Diablos¡ **(orinándose de miedo )**

**-Recibiendo de lleno el ataque quedando totalmente noqueado –**

**Todos : … (Sorprendidos )**

**Capitan 1 :** Parece que fue pura suerte ahaha

 **Capitan 2:** Que patetico **(Afilando su cuchillas )**

 **Yami :** Maldito mocoso problemático **(Soltando una risa viendo a Asta )**

 **Mente de Finral :** Que novatos tan poderosos **(Asustado)**

**Nota de autor : En la parte de elecciones será lo mismo**

**-Luego de las elecciones por fin Asta se reúne con Yuno –**

**Asta :** Yuno la pasaste mal en la ultima ronda **(Sonriendo con burla )**

 **Yuno :** Callate debilucho la próxima ves nos enfrentaremos los dos **(Sosteniendo una risa confiada )**

 **Mente de Yuno** : Mi querido Asta no te quiero perder **(Llorando internamente )**

**-Ya ambos entran a sus habitaciones pero al pasar el tiempo algo ocurria en la mente de Yuno –**

**Yuno** : Maldicion Asta me hizo calentar demasiado **(Soltando el sello mirando su ropa interior )**

 **Mente de Yuno :** Juro Asta que vas a pagar todo esto esta noche **(Soltando una risa escalofriante)**

**-Entonces se decidio hacer un plan para que Asta sufra su “venganza “-**

**-Cuarto de Asta –**

**-De repente la puerta se habrá revela una joven semidesnuda llevando solo una tanga que hace lucia lucir todo su cuerpo –**

**Yuno** : Astaa **(Acercandose de manera sensual )**

**Advertencia de Autor : Empieza lemon si no eres mayor de edad no lo veas aparte el nombre de Yuno mujer sera Yuna**

**-Al llegar Yuna se suba a la cama aplastando a Asta asustada que este despierte pero recordó que Asta dijo de que no podrá despertar por el uso execivo de su poder tranquilizando a Yuna este empezando a besar en todo el cuello dejando marcas pero de repente Asta se levanta teniendo impacto a Yuna pensando que este no iba a despertar pero dado la casualidad que este seguía dormido entonces este empezó a besar a Yuna tocando todo su cuerpo en especial su trasero-**

**Yuna:** Ahh Asta-kun **(Gimiendo de manera descontrolada )**

**Asta: … (Besando su cuello)**

**-Despues de las carias del Asta sonámbulo Yuna empieza a quitarle la parte inferior dejando salir su miembro palpitante dejando sorprendida acto seguido empieza a lamerlo como si fuera una paleta haciendo gemir a Asta haciendo notar que lo esta disfrutando haciendo muy feliz pero por instinto Asta agarra su enorme trasero haciendo retorcer a Yuna -**

**Yuna :** Asta-kunnnn **( Totalmente exitada )**

**-Acto seguido Yuna empieza a besar con avidez el miembro de asta pero este no se queda atrás besando su flor dejando incapacitada a Yuna de hacer su trabajo –**

**Yuna: Asta-kun no podre aguantar mas (Respirando de manera profunda)**

**-Sin previo aviso Asta mete todo su lengua en el interior de Yuna creando un orgasmo poderoso –**

**Mente de Yuna : No creo que pueda seguir mas lo mejor seria dejar descansar a Asta (soltando una risa )**

**-Pero al levantarse Asta agarra su cintura enterrando su miembro en la flor virgen de Yuna haciendo gemir adolorida y emocionada tomando un poco de tiempo para que pasara el dolor acto seguido Asta empieza a moverse llenándola perfectamente-**

**Yuna** :¡si¡ Asta tomame con toda tu fuerza ahhhh **(sosteniéndose de Asta )**

**-Entonces Asta empieza a moverse con mas fuerza llegando a su útero a las ves que besaba los senos de Yuna –**

**Yuna:** Asta -kun Mmhmhm no podre aguantar mas ahh **(susurrándole**

**en el oído)**

**-Paso un buen rato asta que ambos se vienen al mismo tiempo pero esto no dejo satisfecho a Asta acto pone a yuna en la cama poniendo su miembro en el hueco “equivocado “-**

**Yuno:** Mmmmhm ahhh Asta-kun **(Dejandose llevar por el momento )**

**-Caso seguido Yuna empieza a ser follada mientras que ella se limita a sostenerse de las sabanas gimiendo con toda su fuerza moviendo su trasero de manera rápida acabando con un orgasmo dejando tirada a Yuna y Asta –**

**Yuna :** Creo que me volverá adicta a esto **(Yéndose a su habitación )**

**Fin de limon**


End file.
